Simulated Love
by pinkpinkblink
Summary: When Malik begs Ryou for a certain game, Ryou gets more than he expected. (One-shot, yaoi, RyouMalik)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, 'And Then There Were None' or the Sims.   
  
Jager: Hello.  
  
YamiRiku: Jager had an inspiration today.  
  
Jager: (blushes)  
  
YamiRiku: Stop acting so stupid.  
  
Jager: I can't help it! This is my first yaoi story!   
  
(applause and cheers from yaoi fans enter through the room)  
  
YamiRiku and Jager: O.o Weird...  
  
Jager: Anyway, the pairing is Ryou/Malik. One-shot! Enjoy!  
  
"Ryou-kun?"  
  
"Yes Malik?"  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Ryou Bakura turned to see his best friend, Malik Ishtar, clutching a game in his tanned hands, and looking very puzzled. The duo was at Target, picking up shampoo for Isis. With a chuckle, Ryou leaned over and took the game. Taking in the title, the white-haired hikari flipped it over and read the summary on the back. Looking back up at Malik, Ryou said, "It's called the Sims." Malik blinked cutley. "Whats it do?"  
  
"It's a video game, Malik. You make a character, and control how they live. Like when they eat, sleep, watch TV, if they get a job or not,"  
  
"And when they go pee!" Malik finished, a huge grin alighting his face. Ryou laughed softly. "Yes Malik. And when they pee." Malik hugged the game close to his body.  
  
"Can I get it?"   
  
Ryou took the game and checked the price. "It costs $30.00." Ryou announced, handing it back to Malik. "And I think I can afford that. Just a moment." Ryou pulled out his wallet and counted his money. With a small smile, Ryou looked up. "Yes, I have enough. Go grab your sister's shampoo, and we'll install it at my house." Malik squealed in delight and ran to do Ryou's bidding.   
  
"Just a few more minutes, Malik."  
  
Malik was staring impatiently at the computer screen as the game uploaded into Ryou's computer. The latter was stretched out over his bed, reading Agatha Christie's book 'And Then There Were None'. Malik stared, with his head cocked, at the rising bar on the screen. He turned his head to the other side, and blinked. "It went up!" he announced to Ryou happily. Ryou gave Malik a smile, but that was all. Malik turned his attention back to the bar and put his head down on Ryou's desk. Slwoly, his lavendar eyes drooped, then closed.  
  
Ryou looked up from his book. Malik had fallen asleep waiting for the game to load. Thw white-haired hikari gave a small smile. 'He's so cute.' Ryou thought. He put his book down and walked softly to the computer. The game was fully loaded, and ready to play. Ryou tapped Malik's shoulder gently.   
  
"Malik? Malik, wake up."  
  
The Egyptian stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. "Hi, Ry-kun."  
  
Ryou grinned. "Hi Malik. Your game is ready."  
  
Malik's head shot up. "Really? Cool!" The blonde tapped the mouse a few times. "What do I do?"  
  
Ryou showed Malik the basis of the game, then went and continued with his book. Malik was quiet for a few minutes, with the exception of a few wows. After about 10 minutes, Malik sat back in the chair. "I'm done!" he announced triumphantly. Ryou looked up. Malik had been making his characters, which shouldn't take that long. Malik san around in the chair and said, "Come look, Ry-kun! I made you and me!"   
  
Malik indeed had. The simulated Malik had shoulder-length blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes, since purple wasn't an option. He was wearing black pants and a blue button down shirt. The simulated Ryou had shoulder-length white hair, brown eyes, and was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt. Ryou grinned. "Great. Now build us a house." Malik complied, and soon was busily tending to the Sims every whim.   
  
Malik now came to Ryou's house every day to play the game. He would come while Ryou was in school, and would stay until Ryou forceibly pushed him out the door, which was usually around 11 at night. Malik's character was a Mob Boss, which Ryou found to be pretty funny. Ryou's character was a Male Entertainer, which Malik found to be hysterical. And everything went smooth and straight until the 7th day that they had the game.   
  
Malik was sitting upstairs, plying the game, as usual. Ryou was downstairs, preparing a snack. Ryou was just about to add the finishing touches on the food when Malik's voice came floating from above.  
  
"Hey, Ry-kun!"   
  
"Yeah, Malik?"  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
Ryou blinked in confusion. "What?!"  
  
"I said, are you gay?"  
  
"No, Malik, why do you ask?"  
  
"Come look!"  
  
Ryou grabbed the plate of food and took off for his room. Malik was sitting there, staring at the screen with a huge smile on his face. Indeed, when Ryou loked at the screen, the virtual Malik and Ryou were making out on the couch. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Malik, what did you?"  
  
Malik looked up. "Nothing. You started it!"  
  
Ryou smack his forehead and sighed. "Well, whatever floats your boat, I suppose." Ryou plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't ill he glanced over at Malik did he notice that the Egytian was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Ry-kun, you're cute."  
  
Ryou blushed. "Um, thanks?"  
  
Malik continued to stare at him with a sort of desire. The blonde stood and walked across the room to where Ryou was sitting. Ryou's cheeks still flamed red. Malik looked lost and confused as he sat next to his best friend. "Why is Ryou blushing?"  
  
Ryou opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short when Malik leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ryou's. Ryou's eyes widened, but slowly, they closed as Malik explored Ryou's mouth. The kiss was passionate, and was ended by a popping sound on the computer. Both started and glanced over at the screen. The simulated couple had hearts above their heads, and were holding hands. Malik got a mishchevious grin on his face and scrambled over to the desk. He pulled out a red permanent marker and jumped back onto the bed. Then, with careful prescision, drew a big red heart over Ryou's head on the wall. Then, he drew one above his own. Then, under Ryou's heart, he began writing.   
  
'Love as one, love was blind. Love as us, love is true. Our hearts are locked, together as one. Love, Malik.'  
  
Then, Malik took Ryou's hand and wrote firmly on it, and sealed it with a kiss.  
  
"I Love Ryou Bakura."  
  
Ryou snatched the marker from Malik and grabbed his hand. Then, he too began to write.  
  
'I have always loved you, Malik Ishtar. Love, Ryou Bakura."  
  
Malk read it, smiled, and took Ryou's hand in his own. Then, as only he could do, began to kiss Ryou again. This time, Ryou leaned back so he was laying down, and Malik was an top of him.   
  
They say a picture is worth a thousand words. If you look at a picture, hanging above Ryou Bakura's compuer screen, you would know that isn't true. This picture holds more than words.  
  
It holds love.  
  
And written on the back, it reads 'Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar. Always in love  
  
Whenever Ryou's boyfriend, Malik, looks at the picture, he always thinks back to that day. The day that he so innocently begged for a certain game. And that certain game is framed above the desk.  
  
Thank Ra for the Sims.   
  
Jager: (faints)  
  
YamiRiku: (looks down) Retard. (kicks)  
  
Jager: (gets back up) Yay! My first yaoi stary is complete! (dances)   
  
YamiRiku: The ending was corny.  
  
Jager: -.- Shut up. I know.  
  
YamiRiku: RR! It will boost her moral! 


End file.
